1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an air filter, and more particularly, to a multi-throat air filter.
2. Description of Related Art
Air filters are generally known in the art. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional air filter 10. The conventional air filter 10 has a body 11 with a filter element 12 and a throat 13 for fitting around an intake line. The throat 13 is tightened to the intake line by clamp 14.
In conventional air filters, the throat 13 has one diameter for fitting a narrow range of intake line diameters. Consumers must therefore purchase the correct model of the conventional air filter 10 for use with a particular sized intake line. Purchasing the correct model of air filter may be confusing for consumers. Furthermore, supplying various models of air filters with various throat diameters may be more costly than necessary for manufacturers.
Therefore, a need exists for an air filter that may be used with a greater range of intake line diameters. Such an air filter would be more convenient for consumers and less costly for manufacturers.